Opposite Soul
by NighthawkTM
Summary: Before Sailor Moon begins, Usagi makes a new friend, one Ranma Saotome. Ranma has been abused throughout his life. Will Usagi help him find happiness?


Opposite Soul  
By: Tomas Megerson  
A Ranma ½ & Sailor Moon X-Over  
E-mail me at: NighthawkTM@yahoo.com  
Visit me at: www.geocities.com/Area51/Quasar/6189/  
  
Disclaimer: After all the fics I've started you'd think I wouldn't   
have to put some disclaimer wouldn't you. The people who own Ranma and   
SM should know that I'm not trying to make money off of these and that   
I never could. Oh well.  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Ranma at Age 7  
  
Genma's fist slammed into 7 year old Ranma's face with an   
impact that could break bricks. Needless to say Ranma's jaw was broken   
in several places as he fell to the ground. "BOY! How could you miss   
that block! You know what happens when you miss a block boy!"  
  
"No no NO! Papa, please not again! Don't do it again! Please   
papa!"  
  
Genma gazed down at the miserable excuse for a boy who was   
sobbing on the ground. Getting angrier at how weak his boy was, Genma   
kicked him in the stomach, sending him into a tree. Genma walked over   
to the two packs and removed a rather blood stained rope and a rather   
blood stained chunk of wood. Moving over to the huffing boy holding   
his stomach Genma yanked him to his feet and slammed him against the   
tree. While Ranma cried in pain Genma tied him to the tree with the   
rope.  
  
Ranma gave a small whimper of pain as the wood was slammed into   
his stomach, the first blow of a long beating.  
  
  
Ranma at Age 8  
  
Genma held young Ranma over a rather deep cliff. "The book   
said, BOY, that lions throw there young off a cliff so only the   
strongest will survive. Its time to see if you're strong enough to be   
worth training boy!" With that Genma through Ranma off the cliff.  
  
Ranma at Age 9  
  
Genma smiled as his eyes swept over the majestic site. "Ah,   
Mount Fuji, such a wonderful place, don't you think so boy?"  
  
"Pop, I really, REALLY don't want to do this!"  
  
Genma turned to look at Ranma who was currently tied to a large   
boulder. "Nonsense boy, this is the perfect endurance training. After   
a few trips you'll be able to withstand any blow! Aren't you willing   
to give your life to the art boy?"  
  
Ranma stared at his father for a moment. That was, however, a   
moment too long as Genma pushed the boulder off its precious perch and   
smiled as it rolled down the mountain crush Ranma every time it   
rotated.  
  
  
Ranma at Age 10  
  
Ranma gave his "father" a disgusted look as he laid on the   
ground unconscious. The sleep powder that the drug store promised   
would work did the trick. His old man was snoring as if he'd never   
slept a day in his life. Now that Ranma was able to consistently beat   
his father in the morning spars the beatings had stopped. Genma   
however had tipped his hand that more beatings would be commencing as   
he taught his son some sort of forbidden techniques from a set of   
scrolls he had. Ranma, however, wasn't going to have anything to do   
with it.  
  
Going through his old mans packs, Ranma smiled as he pulled out   
two scrolls from the very bottom. "Heh, you owe me a shit load, old   
man, for the torture you've put me through. These should cover some of   
the cost. See ya around you fat bastard!" Grabbing his pack Ranma   
started to jog from the camp, wanting to put as much distance between   
himself and his old man as he could.  
  
  
Ranma at Age 14  
  
Ranma sneered at the two men in front of him. He was standing   
with his back to a wall in an ally as the men, with guns aimed at him,   
demanded all of his money. Moving quicker than either could see he was   
right in their face. His fist drove straight into the left ones rib   
cage. Ranma gave a slight smile as he felt the man's ribs break and   
shoved into his lungs, puncturing them. His right elbow slammed into   
the other's throat, crushing it. Spinning as the first man dropped,   
Ranma's heel connected with the mans temple crushing that part of his   
skull inward. Ranma never even bothered to give the two bodies on the   
ground a second look at he left the ally to continue his travels. To   
Ranma it was simply two more losers who left the world, not even worthy   
of his attention.  
  
Ranma calmly walked down the streets of the Juuban district of   
Tokyo. It was a rather nice place actually bright and rather cheerful   
with a number of shops and businesses lining each side of the street.   
Ranma actually started to relax when he felt a hand upon his shoulder.   
Acting on years of training and honing reflexes Ranma's hand shot up,   
grabbed the person by the wrist and flipped him over slamming him into   
the ground. His fist began heading toward the strangers throat when he   
caught site of the uniform. Ranma's fist stopped a foot above the   
police officer who was blinking in confusion.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that officer. Some guys tried to mug me a   
couple of hours ago and I over reacted when I felt your hand. I   
thought they were coming back for more."  
  
The officer accepted Ranma's hand to help him back on his feet.   
"Yes, that's quite alright son. There has been a rather large increase   
in crime lately. I do have a question for you son."  
  
"Uh, what is it officer…?" Ranma was getting nervous. He   
learned a long time ago of all the crimes his father committed and   
didn't want to have to pay the price for them.  
  
"Why aren't you in school, son?"  
  
Ranma blinked. "Because I'm not registered. Why do you   
think?"  
  
The officer took Ranma's arm and started to lead him. "Then   
lets get you registered shall we. A young man like you needs school."  
  
Ranma bit back his reply that he hadn't been to school in his   
life and that he didn't need it, and that he grew up along time ago.   
The one thing he didn't want to do was mess with the law. Most likely   
they'd send for that miserable excuse for a father and then he'd have   
to kill the fat bastard. While killing didn't bother him, he was still   
looking for his mother and didn't want her husband's death on his   
hand. "Joy, school."  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: there you peoples go, the prologue. Hope you enjoyed   
it. Chapter 1 will start with Ranma meeting his classmates.  



End file.
